<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Desecration of A Different Kind by TheMightyFlynn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422176">Desecration of A Different Kind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn'>TheMightyFlynn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Community: hp_halloween, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:46:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Desecration of a grave is illegal. That doesn't stop Severus from wanting to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rabastan Lestrange/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Desecration of A Different Kind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the <a href="https://hp-halloween.livejournal.com/">HP_Halloween</a> fest, using the prompts: autumn leaves, fog, and graves.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thick fog drifted slowly around the gravestones, disturbed by two pairs of feet. Leaves that would have crunched earlier in the day were now soggy, pressing into the mud. Coming to a halt, Rabastan stared down at an unassuming gravestone.</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>Here lies Severus Snape.</i><br/>
<i>Teacher. Mentor. Friend.</i><br/>
<i>Hero.</i><br/>
<i>1960 – 1998</i>
  </p>
</div>"Who did you convince to lie for you?"<p>A small huff of breath from behind him had him smiling. Glancing over his shoulder, he caught the roll of Severus' eyes.</p><p>"Not that many know I'm still alive." His voice was devoid of emotion as he stepped up to Rabastan's side. "And I much prefer it that way."</p><p>"You do? No fanfare, no Order of Merlin, no acknowledgement of your accomplishments."</p><p>"Yes, but I would not have you."</p><p>Rabastan couldn't help smiling. "Cheesy bastard."</p><p>Severus' hand slipped beneath Rabastan's shirt. "Need I remind you of what you would be giving up if I were to make a reappearance in society?"</p><p>The hand made a few circles at the base of Rabastan's spine before dipping into his trousers. Letting out a small breath, he chuckled.</p><p>"Are you serious? Here?"</p><p>Severus grinned. "How many people can say they have desecrated their own grave?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>